Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden
Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden (ふしぎ遊戯 玄武開伝), roughly translated as The Mysterious Play: Legend of Genbu, is the prequel of the main series Fushigi Yugi, written by the same author Yuu Watase. Within the Four Gods Universe, Genbu Kaiden begins two hundred years before the original series, and it tells the story of Takiko Okuda and the Genbu warriors. In a much darker and more serious sense, it delves deeper on Fushigi Yuugi''s backstory and the legend of Genbu's summoning. It also elaborates on Kutou's previous history as Hokkan's rival, and how the Okuda family struggled to put an end to the book's curse. The manga premiered in Japan in 2003, and reached its conclusion with Chapter 40, released February 14, 2013 in Japan. Synopsis It's 1923 in Japan, a seventeen year-old girl named Takiko Okuda is living with her sick mother Yoshie after recently moving to Yoshie's hometown, Morioka. Takiko's father Einosuke who rarely comes home, visits one day, much to Takiko's surprise. He reveals he has been working on a book called "The Universe of the Four gods" and even after returning home, is completely obsessed with his work on it. Yoshie soon passes away and Takiko begins to resent her father for giving them almost no attention. These feelings, paired with her loneliness and uselessness at being rejected both in love and by her father, leads her to try tearing the book apart, as she blames it for her family's separation. However, to her surprise, it whisks her away to the country of Hokkan where all of her adventures and new troubles begin. This story expands on The Universe of the Four Gods and the story of the priestess of Genbu. Manga ''Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaide''n's manga, written and illustrated by Yuu Watase, was serialized from 2003 until 2013 and published by Shogakukan. The manga was licensed for English translation and publication by Viz Media. While it was being serialized Yuu Watase took a hiatus from writing it due to health issues. She continued working on it in the spring of 2010 from which point onward it was published by ''Rinka magazine. Magazines including Fushigi Yuugi: Perfect world, Sho-comi, Rinka ''and Monthly Flowers also published the manga. Drama CDs Video Game ''Main Article: Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko The game puts players in the place of Kobayashi Mariko , an original character created for the game alone , who is taken into the book through a mirror, along with her friend. While searching for her friend, Mariko is aided in her quest by Takiko and 3 of the Genbu Seven. The game is released for PS2 in 2005, and a limited edition of the game was released on the same release date, containing an art book and a CD of interviews with the game voice actors, later released for PSP, and finally combined with Suzaku Ibun to produce Fushigi Yuugi DS for the Nintendo DS. Story The story revolves around a 16-year-old school girl named Takiko Okuda and begins in the year 1923, in the city of Morioka. Takiko lives there with her mother Yoshie and her nanny; her father is an author but is seldom at home. Takiko divides her time between going to school (where she has no friends but is appreciated by the teachers) and caring for her severely ill mother. Her only friend is Takao Osugi, her father's student. When she saw him the first time ten years ago, she fell deeply in love with him. In a suprising moment Takiko's father, Einosuke, returns gome. He is terribly exhausted from his journey, but barely takes a break. He starts working on the translation of a book that is written in Chinese. It's the Shijintenchisho, the book of the four gods of heaven and earth. Takiko resents her father because he never seems to care about his family. At some point, Takiko goes out with Takao and is told that Yoshie has suddenly died. Takiko, naturally, is depressed and shaken, but her father's apparent lack of reaction to it pains her even more. Takiko runs out of the house, and Takao follows her. He hugs her to comfort her, but she suddenly confesses that she loves him and wishes for him to be by her side. Takao is saddened since he cannot return her live: not only she's much younger than him, but he's married and even has a daughter (whom Takiko is friends with). She gets herself together and says that she's a strong girl. She says farewell to Takao. Takiko returns back home and together with her nanny, she gets ready for the funeral. During that time Einosuke finally finishes his translation. Takiko angrily storms into his room, because even now he isn't helping them. Completely seeing red, Takiko takes the book out of his hands and runs away with it. Einosuke catches up to Takiko and she confronts him, but he keeps evading her questions. When he asks her to return the book, she tries to rip it apart as she blames it for the family's unhappiness. Instead, the book opens and Takiko disappears in a bright light. When Takiko can see again, she finds herself in a hill, covered with snow. This hill is from a country located inside the book that she just tried to destroy, one where she will live many adventures... Characters Priestess of Genbu and the The Genbu Celestial Warriors *'Takiko Okuda' — The main protagonist of the prequel, and the priestess of Genbu who is later diagnosed with the incurable disease Tuberculosis *'Uruki' (Rimudo)— The legitimate prince of Hokkan who is hunted down as a heinous criminal his whole life, also the first Genbu warrior. Later becomes the emperor of Hokkan. *'Tomite' (Chamuka)— Tomite is a 16 year old member of the Ha Tribe. He is one of the Genbu warriors, and the second one to be found. He has the power to control ice like his friend Hikitsu. *'Hatsui' (Zaraa)— An abused and castaway child of deceased doctors. Hatsui is the third Genbu warrior to be found, after the Hagaasu kills Fen. *'Namame' — Namame is the fourth Genbu warrior in the form of a rock doll, whom Takiko and Tomite find after Oracle Anru's death *'Hikitsu' (Emutato)— Hikitsu is a 21 year old outcast member of the Kan Tribe, one of the Genbu warriors, and the fifth one to be found. He has a sister named Ayra. *'Inami' (Taruma)— Formerly a Hokkan court lady, and a brothel manager in Konan when the party finds her, she is the sixth Genbu warrior. *'Hagaasu' — The half of the seventh warrior Urumiya, working with Temudan Roun and the Kutou Special Taskforce to be reunited with his twin brother Tegu. Purposely killed himself while sheltering Tegu from harm. *'Tegu' — The other half of Urumiya, who gives the party the most important object: the scroll after being reunited with Hagassu. Formerly kept prisoner by Tegiru Roun and acted as the "protector" of Hokkan. The Hokkan Imperial Family *'Tegiru Roun' - The crowning king of Hokkan, abuses his power by taking all of his people's living resources for his own enjoyment. Is fearful of the Genbu Warrior's powers, and goes on imprisoning Teg, then a young child whos powers had awakened, yet vulnerable, into the imperial underground dungeon, and used Teg to his advantage. *'Temudan Roun' — The elder brother and the first line to the throne of Hokkan after Tegiru. Originally the rightful candidate to inherit the throne, but he was forced to abdicate due to his incurable illness, and a false prophecy that affected both his and his son Uruki's fate drastically. He succeeded the throne for a few hours after Tegiru was overthrown. Soon was assassinated, passing the throne to Uruki. *'Efinruka Roun' - The daughter of Tegiru, Princess of Hokkan, and cousin of Uruki. Outgoing and social, and has a tomboy personality. She inspires to be a noble female king, and is concerned for the people's well being. Therefore, she despises her father's actions, and constantly sneaks out of the palace to do good and aid the weak. She believes in the Legend of Genbu, and therefore secretly works under the Odozoku to aid Takiko and the Genbu Warriors. *'Ayura Roun' - Wife of Temudan, and Uruki's mother. Afraid of her son, then newborn, to be killed by Temudan, she ordered her personal bodyguard, Tauru Wakaosa into taking Uruki onto escape. Later developes heart illness from years of grieving. The Kutou Army *'Prince Hakei' — The prince of Kutou who founds the Kutou Special Taskforce, and is a vital political figure and general during the war. *'Hien' and Shigi — Two extremely loyal vassals of Hakei, who hold high positions in the Kutou Special Taskforce. Chapters *Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Myth *Chapter 2 - Wind-Slasher Demon Rimudo *Chapter 3 - Fateful Resolution *Chapter 4 - The Maiden of Silver Light *Chapter 5 - The Star of the Barrier *Chapter 6 - The Song of the Gondola *Chapter 7 - The Legendary Origin Stone *Chapter 8 - Tears of the Stone Wall *Chapter 9 - Kissed by the Wind *Chapter 10 - By Your Side *Chapter 11 - Frozen Land of Lamentation *Chapter 12 - Melted Forgetfulness *Chapter 13 - Awakened Love *Chapter 14 - The Festival of Love *Chapter 15 - Returning to the Stars *Chapter 16 - Chaos in the Red Light District *Chapter 17 - Flame of Sorrowful Tears *Chapter 18 - Longing to Live *Chapter 19 - The Eighth Star *Chapter 20 - The Land of Betrayal *Chapter 21 - Wailing Valley *Chapter 22 - Two Howls *Chapter 23 - Everlasting Emotion *Chapter 24 - Return to the Stars *Chapter 25 - Meeting in the Hidden Forest *Chapter 26 - Unavoidable Truth *Chapter 27 - The Distant Separation *Chapter 28 - A Foreign Embrace *Chapter 29 - I Hear You Call *Chapter 30 - To Where You Are *Chapter 31 - Many Descending Thoughts *Chapter 32 - City in the Dark *Chapter 33 - Labyrinth of Humans Sea *Chapter 34 - The Prince of Sorrowful Winds *Chapter 35 - The Chain of Resentment *Chapter 36 - The Prophecy's Conclusion *Chapter 37 - Eternal Bond *Chapter 38 - Heaven's Roar *Chapter 39 - Those Who Were Summoned *Chapter 40 - A Hundred Years of Love Setting Watase based Hokkan on Mongolia, Konan on the Song Dynasty of ancient China', and '''Kutou on Xi'an' (one'of the Great Ancient Capital's of China). She has stated this in her free talks. Remember that the ''Book World is only based on ancient China and is not actually China. ~Ran The story is set on the land of Genbu, the country of Hokkan. On its extreme weather, buildings are more developed and the land is on war with the warfric country Kutou. However, the Celestial Warriors and the legend are very differently viewed here: The Celestial warriors are despised and hated because civilians fear that their destructive power may destory Hokkan, and the Celestial Warriors themselves hate the legend. Warriors refuse to go with the priestess. But fortunately, some people support the priestess , offer them sanctuary, and others. The role of being a warrior or a priestess is very dangerous in this time. Kutou soldiers hunt warriors and the priestess, wanting Hokkan's land. Some civilians hate the legend and some civilians believe in it. Volume Covers Genbu kaiden volume 1.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 2.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 3.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 4.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 5.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 6.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 7.jpg Genbu kaiden volume 8.jpg Vol11.jpg Gallery Fanbook_8.jpg Takiko y Uruki 3.jpg Takiko y Uruki 2.jpg Hikitsu back.jpg Group.jpg Gkchapter33.jpg Genbuillust00 7861.jpg Vgblogcover.jpg Vol7colortitle17.jpg Gkchapter33 colorpage02.jpg Gkchapter32.jpg Tasku nuri uru.jpg Gk34.jpg Genbukaidenchapter09.jpg Genbukaidenchapter08.jpg GEnbu ScanVol6.jpg Genbu BookmarkSet.jpg F2abae2c6442359b27db5cf70be05da4.jpg Df1709fdbdf278d56557ed28ac00b682.jpg Colortitlechapter24.jpg Coloredpagechap30.jpg Chapter28.jpg Chapter26.jpg Chapter22title.jpg Chapter20.jpg Chapter14.jpg Chapter12.jpg Chapter10.jpg Chap19TitlePage.jpg C3c617a9b80b3ae1ebd868b0017cc349.jpg BWchap18.jpg B54591f0761937d8cb7bbf64382d5743.jpg Aaf726bd3919e42a0712f5a22e449703.jpg A53b9972c1c68ce19a65dbfc61d6e87d.jpg 66740872ee5f52d527a8307f34d426d4.jpg 5711796ea0dc17a1d5120d62732105f1.jpg 446ca222cba65dbc3c673ab376adf59c.jpg 397ad9c392de7d5a8f5d3457eb7310a8.jpg 56de534cf589f6d0ca09630db803ba00.jpg 25eed90c2c13a61cacf9e026f626c2c1.jpg 25b07af81d8c74341f00dc139652fdb0.jpg 0df34931eb25c9fb45e5a26c4ae7d326.jpg Priestesses 4.jpg Priestesses.jpg Uruki and rimudo 1.jpg Uruki and takiko.jpg Uruki-rimudo and takiko close up.jpg Wallpaper gk8.jpg Gebnbu 78.jpg Navigation Category:Media Category:Content Category:Manga Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Category:Chapters Category:Genbu